This invention relates to garments for outdoor wear, and more particularly, to one-piece protective rainwear and a face mask for use with such rainwear for added warmth and comfort.
Hunters, motorcycle riders, etc. often face sudden inclement weather. Raingear must be readily available and must be easily and quickly slipped on over other clothes. This invention relates to a rainsuit which meets these requirements and includes a mask for protecting the face of the wearer and to warm the interior of the rainsuit.